This invention relates generally to an electronic system serviceable by the consumer and more particularly to an electronic chassis and components therefor preferably as used in television receivers.
Present day electronic systems such as television receivers generally utilize a metallic chassis to which heat sinks are secured by metal screws in appropriate locations. Transistors such as power transistors requiring heat dissipation are then mounted on the heat sink requiring the use of electrically insulative washers, metal screws, lock washers, bolts and the like. Circuit board modules are held down on to the chassis by some mechanical retaining means, usually steel clips. These retainers tend to get overlooked and inadvertent preying is often times attempted with the result of damaged modules. My invention does away with mechanical retainers.
As will become clearer as the description proceeds, not only do prior are transistor mountings make it difficult and time consuming to replace a transistor, but in addition, the mountings themselves do not provide for really effective heat dissipation over prolonged periods of time. Further, some prior art designs can result in a wrongful module insertion by rotation of 180.degree. with consequent damage. Thus, servicing of prior art electronic systems requires the skills of experienced service personnel.